Defense Research Agency
The Defense Research Agency, abbreviated as the DRA or as COGDRA, was a weapons designer and development organization in the Coalition of Ordered Governments. After Operation: Leveler and the Battle of Aspho Fields, the Defense Research Agency worked on the replication, design, and development and production of the Hammer of Dawn orbital-based satellite network. Other notable projects that produced essential COG military technology included the Lightmass Bomb and the Sonic Resonator. A division of the Defense Research Agency was the Orbital Technology Division, which was a sub-division that specifically researched and developed orbital technology.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 111 The headquarters for the DRA was located in Jacinto.Gears of War: Unsaid Gears of War: The Slab pg 22 History Recruiting Adam Fenix In the 62nd year of the Pendulum Wars, the DRA approached Captain Adam Fenix of the COG Army to join them as the Deputy Head of Weapons Research. After he was wounded on the front lines, he gave careful consideration to the offer before accepting.Gears of War: They Also Serve﻿ Developing the Hammer of Dawn The Hammer of Dawn was a WMD (Weapon of Mass Destruction) created by the DRA. The DRA had been developing orbital satellites for an unknown amount of time, but they were only at the beginning of the developmental phase where ideas were only in the form of blueprints and computerized models in the DRA's computer software archives. Deputy Head of Weapons Research Adam Fenix had been reading an article about orbital satellites and orbital satellite-based lasers written by Mauris Ivo in Engineering Today when he realized that the Union of Independent Republics was on the verge of winning the arms race for orbital satellite-based lasers and the war. Chairman Tomas Dalyell organized a confidential meeting which included himself, Adam Fenix, Chief of the COG Defense Staff Bardry Salaman, Director of Special Forces Victor Hoffman, Commander Quentin Michaelson, Agent Louise Settile and several others in a room at the House of Sovereigns. Analyzing top-secret information on the key UIR scientists that needed to be captured, the UIR schematics and details on their orbital satellites, detailed assault plans for capturing the scientists and diverting the UIR military's attention and aerial recon photos, the group decided that the technology the UIR could produce cannot be in their hands or it would mean the UIR winning the war and the end of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. They composed a plan for a tactical operation that would be codenamed Operation: Leveler. Operation Leveler involved the 26 RTI Special Tactics Group infiltrating the UIR research facility at Aspho Point and capturing and/or eliminating the UIR scientists and stealing the plans for UIR orbital satellites. While that happened, C Company of the 26 Royal Tyran Infantry would land at Aspho Point in four Landing Craft Tanks. At the same time, it also involved a fake diversion attack on the Ostri Republic via Berephus City, in which NCOG forces would bombard the city. The mission was successful, though with some casualties. In the end, the UIR surrendered to the COG, but with some UIR nations still refusing to give in to the COG, including the Republic of Gorasnaya. Hammer of Dawn Counterattack It was used to counterattack the Locust Horde on E-Day. Organizational Positions *Deputy Director for Weapons Research Organizational Divisions *Orbital Technology Division Notable Members *Adam Jonathon Fenix *Nevil Estrom Notable Weapon Developments *Hammer of Dawn﻿ *Lightmass Bomb *Sonic Resonator References 2. Gears of War: The Slab pg 380 Category:COG Category:Government Category:Organizations